


Castiel Bakes Pie

by strawberry_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Innocent, Love, Pie, Profound Bond, discouraged, failure - Freeform, gratitude, platonic, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_pie/pseuds/strawberry_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In gratitude, Castiel does his best to bake Sam and Dean a pie for allowing him to stay at the bunker.  Unfortunately, things go less than well and the end results aren't worthy of being presented as a gift at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Bakes Pie

After a day of recuperating from a particularly exhausting hunt in Denver chasing after two strikingly clever shapeshifters, Dean had made his way to the kitchen to make himself a snack and grab a beer.  
What met his glorious green eyes had been a spectacle indeed, a sight that had made him entirely forget why he'd even come into the kitchen in the first place.  
"Cas, what are you doing?" He asked as he suppressed a grin, trying not to sound as thoroughly amused as he was.    
Dean crossed his arms in a casual manner, awaiting a response.  
Castiel looked over to Dean, looking somewhat pathetic; his puppy dog eyes making it quite clear that he was miserable.  
The kitchen was a mess;  more than half of the dishes were dirty, flour and bits of dry dough covered the floor and countertops along with much of Castiel's clothing, a few spice jars had been accidentally tipped over, and there was a strengthening burnt smell hanging in the air.  
  
"I wanted to show my gratitude for being invited to stay here at the bunker with you and Sam." He explained in his deep voice, sounding a touch embarrassed. It was obvious he knew that he had made an atrocious mess. "I tried baking pie."  
Castiel glanced toward the oven, fully aware that the pie had begun to burn.  
Dean reached for the oven door, peeking inside before Castiel could open his mouth to ask him not to.  
He then reached for the oven mitts hanging on the wall to the left of the stove and took the item out and setting it on top of the stove, as Castiel watched dejectedly.  
The crust was dark, the outside rim blackened.  
Castiel looked as though he might cry.  
"That's the third one." He admitted hollowly, sounding defeated.  
Dean felt bad for him, knowing how much effort he must have gone to.  
Castiel had done everything from scratch; he'd picked the apples himself, made the filling and the dough, and had also ground fresh cinnamon.  
He'd even painstakingly made an elaborate lattice-style top, the kind that he knew Dean liked so much.  
"It's not that bad, Cas." He tried in a reassuring tone, giving him a gentle smile.  
"Yes, it is." Castiel disagreed with a frown. "You don't have to act as though it's not."  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Hey, come on, don't be so hard on yourself. First time I cooked, you couldn't even recognise what it was supposed to be, and it tasted even worse than it looked.  The smell was something else." He gestured to the pie. "This? Not that bad, trust me."  
Castiel didn't look convinced.  
"Honest." Dean added, giving him an encouraging nod. "And, do you know what? Nobody has ever made a pie for me like this.  Not even once."  
Castiel gave a faint half-smile, looking down at the floor momentarily.  
Dean grinned at the sight, glad to have eased his friend's unhappiness if only a little.  
He cleared his throat. "Thanks, Cas." He said, his voice a touch thicker as warm emotions began to make themselves felt.  
Dean and Castiel were far more than even the best of friends; he and Cas shared an abundantly powerful relationship which was so close that some would swear that it was more than platonic.  
Castiel still felt ashamed at his failure to achieve baking a decent pie.  
"I can try again..." Castiel offered, thinking that perhaps he ought to simply go out and buy one.  Not that it had gone so well the last time he'd tried that.  
Dean waved his hand in the air. "You know what your problem is? You worry too much." He replied. "I know you think that what you do is never enough. That you're never enough."  
  
Castiel blinked.  Was it that obvious?  
"The thing is, Cas, you're wrong." Dean told him, his voice low and deep.  
He went over and enveloped Castiel in a hug, not knowing how to otherwise convey just how much he cared.  
"I love you, man."  Dean suddenly found himself confessing, the profound bond between them making itself felt.  "Well, I mean..."  
Castiel opened his mouth for a moment, looking unsure of what to say.  Nobody had ever said such a thing to him before.  
"I understand.  I love you, too, Dean."  Castiel returned slowly, glad that he'd stuck by the Winchesters all this time, to have done all that he had for them.  For Dean.  He'd risked it all for this one strong-willed, stubborn, amazing human.    
And, he would do it again in a heartbeat.  
  
  



End file.
